


Fidelius

by Blackberry_Venom



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-14
Updated: 2015-10-14
Packaged: 2018-04-26 08:47:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4998355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackberry_Venom/pseuds/Blackberry_Venom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>У Питера всегда были проблемы с хранением секретов.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fidelius

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Fidelius](https://archiveofourown.org/works/224732) by [cathybites](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cathybites/pseuds/cathybites). 



     «Ремус – КТО?!»  
  
      Рука Джеймса зажимает Питеру рот, прежде чем он успевает еще хоть что-то сказать. «Шшш! Мы же не хотим, чтобы об этом узнала вся чёртова школа!»  
  
      Сириус подходит к нему с крайне серьёзным и чуть более, чем немного опасным видом – истинный потомок благородной семьи Блэков. «Ты никому не расскажешь об этом, Питер. Включая Ремуса. Я не хочу, чтобы он знал, что мы в курсе… еще не время.»  
  
      Питер просто пялится на своего друга широко открытыми глазами, не отвечая до тех пор, пока не получает щипок от Джеймса. Тогда он поспешно кивает. Единственной гарантией его молчания всё еще является Джеймсова ладонь, прижатая к его рту.  
  
      «Ты клянёшься, Питер? Никому ни слова. Ты же умеешь хранить секреты, правда?»  
  
      От слов Сириуса всё похолодело у Питера внутри. Потому что – нет, он никогда не умел хранить секреты. Им всегда удавалось ускользнуть от него, срываясь с его губ подобно тому, как серебряные монетки выпадают из дырявого кошелька. Ему не раз доставалось от матери за то, что он такой болтун, но он ничего не мог с этим поделать. Просто он не хранитель секретов.  
  
      Но Джеймс шепчет в самое ухо: «Ты умеешь хранить тайны. Я знаю, что ты умеешь», – и во взгляде Сириуса читается мольба, и Питер вдруг вспоминает, что эти двое – его лучшие друзья, первые настоящие друзья за всю его жизнь. И Ремус – тоже один из них, и, даже после открытия Сириуса, Питер не может и думать о том, чтобы обидеть Ремуса или позволить хоть чему-то плохому случиться с ним.  
  
      Поэтому Питер решает, что, если он и будет хранить какой-то секрет всю свою жизнь, то это он. Он снова кивает, и Джеймс убирает руку. «Клянусь, – говорит Питер, – что я никогда не скажу ни слова об этом».  
  
      При этих словах Сириус улыбается, а Джеймс крепко обнимает Питера и гладит его по спине. «Видишь, Сириус? Я же говорил тебе, что он не расскажет. Ему можно доверять.»  
  
      Питер выдавливает из себя улыбку и просто надеется, что ему не представится возможности доказать их неправоту.


End file.
